Tulipanes Naranjas
by Tristana Black
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuál es el misterio que esconden los pétalos de un tulipán? Una metáfora aplicada a mi vida diaria....


**Tulipanes naranjas**

**Por Lulaby Girl**

**Capítulo I**

Observo.

Observo desde la ventana de mi balcón como los niños juegan con una pelota que sus padres les entregaron pos las pasadas navidades. La luz del sol penetra por la ventana, alumbrando el pequeño cojín que alberga los sueños de mi pequeña mascota. Escucho los ladridos cuando alguien llega a tocar el timbre de la casa.

Mi madre, recibe al repartidor que viene de la tienda y que trae consigo el pedido. Dos cajetillas de cigarros y una pintura digital color blanca. Mi padre, hablando por teléfono, como siempre, hundido en sus asuntos laborales, sin importarle lo que hayamos hecho durante el día el resto de su familia. Mi hermana... Nunca he conocido niña más caprichuda que ella. Siempre consigue lo que quiere. Está utilizando mi computadora después de haber ultrajado lo que quedaba de mi esencia en mi habitación, viendo mi televisión, sentada en mi silla, utilizando mi escritorio. Y yo... Yo estoy escribiendo esto en vez de estar estudiando Ética.

Con el libro abierto en la página número 64, intento memorizar la definición etimológica de la palabra "ética".

Escucho ladridos de algo que a primera instancia parecen ser los de un pequeño perro ansiando salir para su paseo vespertino, pero después de unos minutos, se convierten en los chirriantes alaridos de una gallina a punto de ser degollada.

Enciendo un cigarrillo mientras sigo observando a la gente que pasa por enfrente de mi balcón. Imagino como una bocanada de humo gris blanquecino dibuja el nombre de la persona con la que añoro estar en este momento.

En la mesilla de la sala, observo as fotografías familiares enmarcadas que dan la bienvenida a la gente que visita nuestra morada. En el centro de todas ellas, un florero de cristal con agua un poco verdusca por el tiempo, cuida de la vida de unas cuantas flores que le regalé a mi madre el día 10 de mayo.

Con un naranja intenso, un tulipán voltea hacia mi, mofándose de mis estudios y de la escasa atención que le brindo a todas las demás cosas que suceden a mi alrededor.

Los coches pasan. La sirena de una ambulancia recorre las calles mientras que los aullidos de un coro de perros suplicando que se apague ese sonido, comienza a retumbarme en los oídos.

Ese aullido es la representación del dolor, dolor en los sensibles oídos de aquellos cánidos, que en un principio podría ser una cosa nimia, pero que después de meditarlo un poco, comienza a cobrar forma ante mis ojos.

Ese aullido representa el dolor que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

**Capítulo II**

El tulipán que se mofaba de mi hace un momento, comienza a perder color. Uno de sus hermosos pétalos comienza a marchitarse. Sonríe burlonamente mientras trato de controlar mis impulsos de arrancarle cada uno de sus hermosos pétalos restantes, y de seguir imaginando cosas.

Regreso a mi libro mientras mi perra le ladra a un pequeño infante que pasea bajo mi balcón.

Las filosofías de Kant se encuentran en la página número 71. hace una serie de preguntas en las que no pude contener responder en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

¿Qué puedo saber? No lo sé

¿Qué debo hacer? No lo sé

¿Qué puedo esperar? No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé.

Me di cuenta de que en verdad no se nada. Me daba las de muy sabihonda, pero no se nada. NADA.

Vayamos por la primer pregunta. ¿qué puedo saber¿Saber de qué¿Qué es eso de lo que todos queremos saber pero que no sabemos¡¿Qué! No lo sé.

Miro de nuevo por mi ventana. Tres hermanos suben las escaleras hacia su departamento. Ambas niñas abrazadas y riendo a carcajadas. ¿Por qué mi hermana y yo no podemos ser así?

El tulipán sigue mirándome como si esperase que le hablara. Su pétalo está por caerse. Es como si esperara a que fuera a arrancarle esa parte de sí que estaba muriendo y separándose de su hermoso cuerpo restante para que dejara de sufrir.

¿Sería acaso aquél tulipán la viva imagen de mi persona representada con una metáfora¿Sería aquél pétalo marchito algún pasaje tormentoso de mi corta vida?

Sigamos con la otra pregunta. ¿Qué debo hacer¿Acerca de qué¿Acerca de mi vida¿Acerca de él¡¿Acerca de qué! No lo sé.

La hermosa luz que unas horas antes entraba por mi ventana, poco a poco fue transformándose en penumbra, en sombras que ocultaban muchos secretos.

Siento como mi corazón late rápidamente. Volteo una vez más a donde se encuentra el tulipán. Ese pétalo marchito ha abandonado de una ve por todas aquel cuerpo indiferente que no lo apreciaba.

Respondamos a la tercera y última pregunta de Kant. ¿Qué debo esperar¿Esperar qué¿Esperar cuando vuelvan a tocar mi puerta y que sea el hombre de mis sueños¿Esperar a que mis recuerdos caigan uno a uno como el pétalo del tulipán que se burla de mis pensamientos¡¿Esperar qué! No lo sé.

**Capítulo III**

Camino hacia mi habitación. Cierro la puerta observando el póster del último concierto al que asistí. Recordando la adrenalina al estar entre tantas personas. Me siento en mi silla. Cómplice de todas las horas que he pasado escribiendo frente a la computadora.

Levanto mi rostro y ahí están mis dibujos. Dibujos realizados en alguna etapa importante de mi vida. Tristeza. Amor. Desamor. Felicidad. Odio. Muerte.

Un mechón de cabello comienza a cosquillearme el cuello. Lo tomo con mi mano izquierda enroscándolo y leo lo que he escrito.

La noche se asoma por la ventana. Un montón de fuegos artificiales alumbran el oscuro camino.

Me siento en mi cama con el cuaderno en las piernas. Me recargo en la pared y contemplo mi habitación. Oscura a momentos, iluminada a otros. Junto mi cabeza a la pared y comienzo a juguetear de nuevo con mi cabello. Sin darme cuenta, me encuentro en otro lugar.

Un lugar con enormes y verdes jardines, llenos de flores de diversos colores. Siento como si flotara al caminar. Una tibia brisa perfumada con olor a rosas alborota mi largo y ondulado cabello. Mi mano derecha acaricia los arbustos que se encuentran a su paso.

Las rosas que se asoman a mi paso me sonríen dándome la bienvenida a aquél mágico sitio que en este momento alberga cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Mientras camino, escucho el cantar de las aves. Llego a un lugar lleno de palmeras, con un clima tropical. Me abro paso entre las hojas de una palmera. Mis ojos se asombran al ver el escenario que ahora se encuentra ante mis ojos.

-Te estuve esperando-me dice una voz que al principio me parece distante, pero que después, la reconozco como la voz que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

Me doy la media vuelta. Ahí está él. Como me lo imaginé por tantos años y que al fin está enfrente de mi.

Me quedo estática sin saber que decir. Tanto planeé este momento, las palabras que iba a decir, los movimientos que iba a efectuar, mis reacciones, mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos. Todo lo había planeado y fue como si el viento hubiera hecho que todos mis esfuerzos se esfumaran.

**Capítulo IV**

-Esto es para ti-me dice él entregándome un ramo de rosas de todos los colores que pudo haber encontrado en aquel jardín secreto.

Tomo las rosas y absorbo su delicioso olor. Él me mira a los ojos.

-Tantas noches esperé este momento, tantos días, tantos años-me dedica una tierna mirada que puede hacerme derretir y correr como el mismo río que corre a nuestras espaldas.

Me toma el cuello. Toma las rosas y las aparta colocándolas en una roca que estaba a nuestro lado. Se me acerca delicadamente mirándome como siempre lo soñé.

-Yo también soñé en tu rostro-le digo mientras lo miro atentamente a los ojos- En como la luna uniría nuestros caminos para poder encontrarnos.

Mi corazón palpita rápidamente. Puedo percibir los latidos de su corazón. Coloco mi mano sobre su pecho y le sonrío.

-Soñé en como el sol iluminaba nuestros días de penumbra y los convertía en luz para nuestras vidas-me dice mientras pone una mano sobre la mía-Soñé como nuestros arroyos se juntaban. Soñé. Soñé. Te soñé.

Se acerca lentamente hasta que nuestros labios quedan a la mínima distancia.

-Soñé. Sólo soñé y te encontré-me dice y siento como un cálido viento sopla a nuestro alrededor.

Sus tibios labios se encuentran posados sobre los míos. Nuestras epidermis se juntan en algo más que un abrazo. Una fusión de dos cuerpos añorantes el uno del otro. Un tierno beso que está sellando el cariño que sentimos hacia el otro.

Nos sentamos en el suave césped que cuidaba de nuestros pasos. Dirijo la mirada hacia mi izquierda. El tulipán. Ese tulipán que había perdido un pétalo antes, estaba a punto de perder el segundo de cuatro pétalos.

¿Cuánto duraría mi sueño antes de que el guardián de mis pesadillas me despertara¿Cuánto duraría mi felicidad antes de que el guardián de mis tristezas me golpeara?

-Podría quedarme así hasta que envejezca y muera. Así. Junto a ti-me dice con extremada dulzura. Con un susurro que el viento puede llevarse en cualquier momento y que puede hacer que se pierda entre as ramas de los árboles.

El viento. El viento, fiel compañero de la oscuridad, comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-¿Lo habéis imaginado así?-pregunto mientras siento como su mano me acaricia el cabello.

No dejo de observar al tulipán. Mi extraño y distante amigo que está siempre presente. Me observa. Se burla de mi sentir. Se burla de mi pensar.

-Siempre.

Totalmente marchito, el segundo pétalo cayó al suelo.

**Capítulo V**

El tercer pétalo comenzaba a morir.

¿Sería acaso la muerte de aquél tulipán una vista a mi futuro? Puede ser.

Me concentro de nuevo en la situación que ocupa mis pensamientos y sentimientos en ese momento. Ahí estoy yo, acurrucada en sus brazos observando mi alrededor mientras el me hace cariños en mi rostro. Él, no para de observarme y con su mano izquierda toma mi mano y roza suavemente mis dedos.

Las estrellas comienzan a alumbrarnos. El río chapotea a nuestras espaldas. El viento canta nuestros nombres como si se los hubiésemos gritado a pulmón.

-Quisiera enseñarte el mundo llevándote de la mano, para que así conozcas todos los rincones que nunca hayas visitado-me dice él mientras sigue acariciando mi mano.

-¿El mundo? El mundo lo he conocido ya. Fue cuando la vida te puso en mi camino. Tu eres mi mundo.

Le digo mientras observo al tulipán. Un tercer pétalo amenaza con caer. Volteo a verlo. Prefiero observar algo que me ilusione a algo que me desilusiones. Ese tulipán me desilusionaba.

Él me voltea el rostro y se me queda mirando como una pequeña niña a la que le acaban de regalar una muñeca por su cumpleaños. Me observa. Lo observo. Comienza a acercarse lentamente mientras yo me quedo completamente estática. Nuestros labios volvieron a quedar a escasa distancia. Finalmente se encontraron y nuestras epidermis vuelven a fusionarse en una sola.

Ese beso. Ese largo y hermoso beso, sella nuestro querer. Imaginamos los dos como sería nuestra vida si no nos hubiésemos conocido nunca.

-¿Cómo habría sido?-me pregunta-¿Cómo habría sido si el camino no nos hubiera puesto juntos¿Cómo habría sido si nuestras manos nunca se hubiesen entrelazado?

-Tal vez todo se hubiera perdido. Toda la magia de este momento, tal vez hubiera desaparecido.

Me observa. Yo sigo con la vista fija en sus ojos.

Una fuerza extraña hace que me volteé hacia el tulipán. Ahí estaba, anaranjado como el atardecer que amenaza con salir. El pétalo, el tercer pétalo había caído.

**Capítulo VI**

Después de pensar un rato, siento como una lágrima recorre mi mejilla izquierda. Sin darme cuenta, estoy viviendo un mágico momento que puede no regresar nunca más.

Él me acaricia el rostro y se da cuenta de mis lágrimas.

-No llores-me dice-no soporto verte llorar.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo-le respondo mientras observo el horizonte- siento como si esto fuera a terminar en cualquier momento.

-No pienses. Sólo siente.

Cada palabra que me dice, me hace sentir que esto no es un sueño y que siempre vamos a estar juntos. Que el tiempo y la distancia no existen. Que el tulipán es simplemente una ilusión y que no existe. Pero ¿Y si no es una ilusión y si existe?

Como si supiera que estoy pensando en el, el tulipán voltea a verme una vez más. Burlándose como siempre, siendo cómplice de mis pensamientos, sabe perfectamente lo que siento.

_-Aléjate!-le digo al tulipán en mis pensamientos-déjame en paz!_

_-No! Tienes que dejar de imaginar cosas. No puedes seguir pretendiendo. Todo terminará. Tarde o temprano. De eso me encargaré yo._

Sin saber que más pensar, me quedo estática mientras mi ilusión me acaricia el rostro.

Nos levantamos de nuestro lecho de sueños. Nos dirigimos a la entrada de aquél mágico sitio. Me lleva de la mano mientras voy observando todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Una brisa pesada empuja mi vestido de un lado a otro. Mi cabello se volvía a alborotar como cuando llegué a ese lugar.

Sigo sintiendo su mano, pero por alguna extraña razón siento como se va perdiendo con el viento. Lo que antes era tan cercano parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Alejándose de mi mente como si yo lo estuviera apartando a voluntad.

-No te vayas! Por favor!-le dije a mi ilusión-No me dejes sola.

-Pero no me estoy yendo a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí. Contigo. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

No puedo seguir callando.

-¿Por qué miras tanto ese horrible tulipán?-me pregunta

Traté de pensar en el por qué lo miraba. Pero el que el tulipán me mirara fijamente me atormentaba cada segundo.

El último pétalo está a punto de morir. Lo observo con detenimiento. Intento pensar una contestación para mi ilusión, pero no logro encontrarla.

Tomo a mi ilusión con ambas manos. Se que cuando caiga el cuarto pétalo, todo terminará. Trato de aferrarme un poco más hasta el último momento.

Él me abraza. Después de mucho tiempo, me siento querida, adorada, amada.

-Te quiero. Siempre te he querido-me dice él mientras me abraza fuertemente temiendo que me fuera a alejar de él para siempre.-desde mucho antes de conocerte.

-Yo también te quiero.

Nos fundimos en un beso, un beso que parecía interminable.

Sentí como el frío era el guardián de nuestros deseos en este momento. Un extraño cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo buscando respuestas. Cierro los ojos y siento sus labios sobre los míos.

El viento sopla aún más de lo que soplaba hacía unos momentos. No podía soportar el dolor que cada uno de los suspiros de aquél viento me propiciaba. Eran golpes dirigidos a mi alma. Siento que pierdo el control. ¿Acaso habré tenido el control de esto en algún momento?

Abro mis ojos, el tulipán se encuentra justo enfrente mío. Las lágrimas salían sin control.

Un color negro cubría el cuarto pétalo del tulipán. Sabía que estaba muriendo, al igual que yo. Moría por dentro sin saber que hacer.

De un momento a otro, todo se oscurece. Por un momento pienso que he muerto. Pero no. Simplemente... desperté.

**Capítulo VII**

La oscuridad ronda de nuevo por mi habitación. Un halo de luz comienza a colarse por mi ventana. Abro los ojos. Me toco el rostro. Las lágrimas estaban ahí, presentes.

Aquí, recostada en mi cama después de una noche que se vio alumbrada por las estrellas del cielo, guardianas de mis sueños, trato de recordar lo que había sucedido unos momentos antes.

Observo el techo y me quedo estática pensando. De nuevo, la mirada inquisidora que antes me miraba está presente en mi habitación. Me doy vuelta sobre la almohada y lo observo. Casi borroso me vigila desde su lugar.

El tulipán ahí estaba. Como si me obligase a observarlo, ahí estaba.

El cuarto pétalo seguía ahí. A punto de caer. Apunto de terminar con mis deseos, con mis ilusiones, con mis sueños, con él.

Me levanto de la cama, abro mi cortina y veo como llega el amanecer. Afuera, los pajarillos que se encuentran en su nido en el árbol que está justo enfrente de mi, cantan cuando se dan cuenta de que el sol está saliendo.

Enciendo una vela con olor a rosas. Olor que hace que regrese por unos instantes a ese mágico lugar que habitaba en mis sueños. Se apaga con un viento que inexplicablemente entró a mi habitación.

Volteo a mi izquierda. El pétalo había caído.

Me acerqué al cuerpo inerte de aquella hermosa flor que una vez fue el torrente de todas mis desilusiones. Tomo en mis manos el último pétalo que había caído.

-Supongo que tenías razón, eh?-le dije al pétalo que ahora yacía en mis manos-tarde o temprano todo acabaría. Me lastimaste. Toda mi vida me has lastimado, de una forma u otra. Pero¿Por qué tenías que haber escogido una forma tan hermosa¿Por qué un tulipán?

Miro atentamente el pétalo y lo que queda de esa hermosa flor y sentí como comenzaba a temblar. De enojo, de miedo. Las lágrimas fluyen con rapidez.

-No logro entenderlo¿Por qué?-mi voz comienza a tomar un poco más de volumen. Sin importar que la gente que estaba fuera de mi habitación me escuchase, comienzo a gritarle-Te odio! Te odio!

Cierro la mano y aplasto el marchito pétalo. Me siento junto a mi cama y observo una fotografía.

-Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo. Te has ido. Te has ido y me has abandonado-le digo a la fotografía mientras una lágrima cae sobre ella y el papel comienza a arrugarse-quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Con migo. Secando las lágrimas que he estado derramando por ti. Secando las lágrimas que se lamentan por la ausencia de un amor imposible. Por el haber perdido algo que nunca tuve.

Me seco las lágrimas y salgo de mi habitación. Mi madre me espera junto a la puerta de la cocina para irnos hacia la escuela. Dirijo mi mirada hacia la mesilla de la sala.

Ahí está el florero que el día de ayer cuidaba de la vida de aquél maldito tulipán anaranjado. Ahí está. Velando por la vida de los otros dos.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-me pregunta mi madre

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cuál es el misterio que esconden unas flores tan hermosas como los tulipanes?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No. Nunca me he sentido bien.

Mi madre se me queda mirando como quien ve visiones. Con una mirada enfurecida me apresura para que salga de mi ensimismamiento y nos dirigiéramos hacia la escuela.

Volteo hacia la ventana. La abro. Enciendo un cigarrillo y observo la gente que va pasando por las banquetas cubriéndose del frío.

Observo.


End file.
